


That's Decidedly Not How Tea Works

by madhattermax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic bickering with love in their hearts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattermax/pseuds/madhattermax
Summary: Aziraphale runs out of the tea he is needing in the moment, and Crowley doesn't understand why Aziraphale can't just make tea with one of the other dozens upon dozens of boxes.  Light bickering, with love and respect in their hearts.  Not even angsty.  Pure fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	That's Decidedly Not How Tea Works

“Oh no,” mutters Aziraphale, “we’re out of tea!”

“How can we be out of tea?” Inquired Crowley. “We have an entire pantry shelf full of it!”

“Well, yes. But we’re out of the tea I was hoping to make myself, just now, and we need more of it!” answers the angel.

“Can’t you just drink another type?”

“No, dear. Tea doesn’t work that way. There are different teas for different moods, goals, and times of day,” informs Aziraphale, patiently.

“Alright, Angel. Tell me what type of tea you need, and I’ll run down to the corner store and get you some since it’s that important,” concedes, the demon.

“Oh!” exclaims Aziraphale. “I’ll go with you! I love browsing the selection!”

“I. I thought you just needed the one?” asks Crowley, confused.

“I only _need_ the one, but you never know what exciting new ones they’ll have in stock!”

“But we have an entire pantry shelf full of tea! Shouldn’t you drink that down before buying more?” asks an exasperated Crowley.

“That’s not how tea works,” explains Aziraphale, patiently.

“I give up. Come one. Grab your coat. We’ll go browse the tea selection.”


End file.
